There Back
by superstar1030
Summary: after 7th grade Lucy and Charlotte move to california change there names and style/ attitude to... JADE WEST AND CAT VALENTINE! but when the students from appleton come for a field trip will their true selfs be reveled
1. suprise

**I do Not OWN Victorious OR 13 the musical**

Tori's Pov

I was in Sikawiz's class, but he wasn't there yet. I wanted to talk to someone. Cat? No she was to busy coloring. Robbie? He was fighting with Rex. Andre? He was on the phone. Beck? I hope! Nope he was to busy making out with Jade. Grr I wish he wasn't with her. Then Sikawitz came into the room everyone stopped what they were doing and turned there attention to him. "okay class first we I have some exsiting news" he said. There was a long pause. "So whats the news" asked Andre. "oh yes some students from all across america are coming to our school and you will all give them tours" he said. He told us people from Utah, Idiana, Illionois, and New York were coming. "So you will all give the tours in partners and since to will be spending a lot of time together I put you with your friends" he said. He gave out to people I don't really know. Then he said "ok for the last group I was bord so I came up with group names by combinding your names. You guys will be doing people from…APPLETON INIANA!" Jade spit out her coffee and look at Cat with a worried look.

Jade's Pov

OH GOD! Appleton please not be students from.."Dan Quail high school" said sikawitz. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I was scared Cat was too. Don't worry she mouthed. "ok first team will be team Tandre, Andre and Tori you will be giving a tour to… Malocm Eddie, and Archie and Archie is sick so be carful" he said. "Team 2 Cabbie, Cat and Robbie… and Rex with.. Molly, Cassie, and Patrice" he continued. OH NO 2 ex-best friends AND the Geek! "Team 3 Team Bade, Beck and Jade with…Brett Kendra, and Evan. Great I have an even worse team than Cat, I had my Ex-BFF, Ex-Boyfriend, And The Jew geek! I tenced up Beck felt it because then he wispered "you ok babe". "yeah im fine" I lied. After class it was time for lunch. "hey Bade you coming to lunch" asked Beck. "yeah one sec I have to talk to Cat" then I pulled her into the janiter's closet. "Cat this is bad REALLY bad" I compained. "I know! If you want I'll keep a good eye on you if you want" she said. "why?" I asked. "I don't want to you know again" she said. "JADE IS NOT BALIMIC!" I shouted. "I know but Lucy is and what if all those feelings come back" she said. "We both agreed Lucy and Charlotte are dead. They don't exsist anymore" I said "Plus I like Beck now" I added. "I know why did you think I didn't know that" she asked. "Well you said all the feelings might come back. I don't like Brett anymore" I said. "come on lets get some lunch" I said.

**How did you like it just so you know every thing will be explained in the next chapter. And the about The Jew Geek comment It just sounded like something she would say. **


	2. So familier

On Sunday

Becks Pov

Jade was in my RV. She was sleeping over she practacly lived here. "So Babe about the tour thing tomorrow We are team Bade, Don't you think that's a great coupple name for us" I said. "Yeah whatever lets not talk about tomorrow" she said. OKAY she was acting weird. "so what do you want to do?" I asked her. "I don't care" she mummbled. "Jade what's wrong" I asked her. Than she kissed me hard. Our tounges blazzing. She was so trying to change the topic. What ever I wasn't about to fight I mean I was a teenage boy with a super hot girlfriend who wanted to make out with me. Then she stopped. We sat in silence for a while. Then I looked over at her. Aww she had fallen asleep in my arms. How cute! Don't tell her I called her that.

Monday morning

Sikawitz's Pov

"Hello welcome students! From America!" I said. "first students from indiana Malcom, Eddie, and Archie go with Tori and Andre". They left with there group. "Molly, Cassie, and Patrice go with Cat and Robbie Team Cabbie get up here" they came up stage and went with there group. "last Bade Brett, Kendra, and Evan with Beck and Jade…Beck, Jade" I turned my head "BECK, JADE STOP MAKING OUT AND GET UP HERE" I shouted into the microphone forgetting it was on. They got up on stage Jade looked mad that I interupted there little make out session and Beck looked embaressed that said it to the whole school.

Brett's Pov

That Jade girl looked really familier…

Kendra's Pov

Jade looked like I've seen her before…

Evan's Pov

Jade where have I seen her before …

Brett, Kendra, and Evan's Pov

Wait her last name is west That's Lucy's last name! OH MY GOD That's LUCY!

**There will be more where that came from tomorrow hopfuly! I hope you liked it. please review.**

**-Superstar1030**


	3. telling Beck

**Hey I'm back sorry I havnt updated in while I was super busy with school plus I'm devastated about the worst couple episode of victorious. This takes place before so yeah!**

Molly's Pov

That Cat girl looked familier like an old friend

Cassie's Pov

Cat…cat where have I seen her before

Patrice's Pov

Cat she loook familier like an old rival

Molly, Cassie, and Patrice's Pov

Her last name is Valentine! That's Charlotte's last name. OH MY GOD THAT'S CHARLOTTE"S LAST NAME!

Jade's Pov

"ok hi" said Beck. I looked at all my other old friends. Omg I looked at Archie his illness must be really bad he is now in a wheel chair! "I'm Beck and this is Jade" he said. "My boyfriend" I added to Kendra AKA the boyfriend stealer. She may be able to stell Brett but never BECK! " HI! I'm Kendra this is MY boyfriend Brett, and ugh that's Evan". "I know" I mummbled. "what?" asked Brett. "uh nothing" I replied. "Jade do you have a sister" blurted Evan. "what! NO!" I said. "well are you related to a Lucy West" Kendra asked. "no" I said. "Are you sure because we used to know a girl who-" started Brett. "WEST IS VERY COMMON LAST NAME!" I screamed. "ok chill" said Brett. Beck hugged me . We showed them around the school for a little bit then it was time for us to go. "ok we will see you tomorrow" said Beck. We went to his RV to hang out. I got a phone call from cat.

Cat: Jadey what if they find out

Me: THEY WONT!  
>Cat: I don't want to start to want to be charlotte again it was so horrible the last few months<p>

Me: Charlotte and Lucy are dead remember WE KILLED THEM! I have to go

I hung up the phone Beck look horified. "who did you kill" he said scooching away from me". "no one!" I shouted.

Beck's Pov

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked. "I can't say" she responded. "you can tell me anything" I said. "no I can't" she reponded. I was scared what was going on! "besides if I tell you you will want her instead of me" she said. "no I wont Jade when will you get it in your head that I'm NOT going to leave you" I ad of me" she said. "no I wont Jade when will you get it in your head that I'm NOT going to leave you" I argued. "I never said you would" she said. OK I'm confused. "please tell me" I gave her puppy dog eye's. "fine" she crawled into my lap. "you know how Cat and I knew each other before we moved here in 7th grade" she said. "well more like the end of 7th grade but yeah" I said. "well we used to live in the same town in idiana, appleton. Exsept we were diferent people. Cat and I were both cheerleaders" I laughed at the thought of Jade as a cheerleader. "it's NOT funny! Anyways Cat had brown curly hair my hair was pretty much the same exsept no colors, it was longer and brown. I never only wore black and no piercings. I was the most popular girl in school, well next to my bff Kendra. My name was Lucy. Cat's was charlotte. Well one day I dicieded I wanted to be Brett's girlfriend. He was the popular hot jock everyone love kinda like you but an athlete. But Brett wanted to date Kendra. That's when Evan moved to town from new york" so far I had no idea where this was going. "Evan was hanging out with us trying to be cool but _the brain_ and Evan where two diferent people. You see in appleton you are not officaly dating someon intill you do _the tongue._ Brett took Kendra to a R rated movie to do it. we all went along I went for tongue patrol, "the bloodmaster" "wait" I stopped her. "you went to see the blood master my parents went to see that and my mom was scared for a week!" I told her. " alright then But Archie the boy with a termianl illness you see back than he was just on crouches. Evan set the date up for Brett and Achie on the sam e date with kendra. They both went to kiss kendra and well kissed each other. Archie cofessed the whole thig about what Evan did. Kendra kicked Brett in the balls and walked out. THAN I made out with Brett and we were dating. Evan confinced Brett to dump me and go back to Kendra. After that I started a rumor that Kendra was cheating on Brett with Evan. I got Kendra and Evan together and got brett there when they were hugging! Brett went back to me. I thought everything would be perfect after that but it wasn't" she said.

Jade's Pov

I cant belive I'm telling him all this. He is going to want the me to be Lucy again! I know he wants a cheerleader. "so after all that drama Brett found out about the rumor and everyone hated me after that…exsept Cat. We were both such a mess! We got kicked off the cheerleading squad and out of the cool clique. Being off the cheerleading squad gave me a bunch of free time you know to hang with cat, do homework, and…become belimic" I said. He looked shocked. "you made your self throw up" he studdered. "congrats you know the defenition of Belimia!" I said sarcasicly. "but why you are so thin" he asked. "I felt like maybe the reason Brett didn't want to go out with me in the first place was because I was fat, heck when we were dating he even called me fat!" I lied. "he did what a dick" said. Beck. "well kinda that's at least what I took from it" I said. I thought back

_Flash back_

_-oh so your saying she's hot!-_

_-what no i mean she's fine but-_

_-so your saying I'm fat!_

_End of flash back_

"Cat and I had such a bad rep even the geeks aka Evan, Patrice, and Archie wouldn't even sit with us at lunch! So we moved. We dicied to _kill _Lucy and Charlotte by changing our names, clothes, personalities, hair ect. After I stopped being the girly peppy Lucy I stopped being balimic. Everything was going great until today" I finished. "oh ok" Beck said. "so are you going to want me to be Lucy again" I asked. "never" he said and gave me a kiss. "but I kinda want to see you cheer" he. "NO!" I said. He gave me puppy dog eye's. UGH he knows my weakness. "FINE! BUT NEVER AGAIN! And you cant tell ANYONE! Kendra made this up when she was in her brett faze" I said

Me: O-P-P-O-R-T UNITY! You will never break our unity! O-P-P-O-R-T UNITY! You will never get the opportunity! Gimme a B! Gimme a R! Gimme a E-T-T! what does that spell…VICTORY!

I landed in a split but the second I finished my fake cheer smile went away. "I like you better this way. Cheerleaders are WAY too annoying." Said Beck. I gave him a kiss. Today was better than I thought.

**Ok boring I know. I really just said the story of 13 sorry I will try to update soon! But no promises I'm in my school play and Tech week is coming up. Please review!**

**-Lucy(not kidding real name)**


	4. All is reveled

**HEY! I'm Back with a very interesting chapter alright on with the story**

Beck's Pov

Today we were touring the black box. We took a break wea all sat in a circle. The other goups came to join us. "hey! Lets play truth or dare!" said Kendra. Yep cheerleaders are annoying. "MOLLY! Truth or dare" said Kendra. "um dare" she said. "I dare you to…kiss Malcom!" kendra said. They started to have a giggle fit. How could jade be like like this ever! She kissed him. "Brett truth or Dare" Molly said. "dare" he said. "I dare you to tell what you got on your math report card in 7th grade" she said. That's a really bad dare. "F" he simply stated. "Jade truth or dare" he asked. I squeezed her hand. "uh truth" she said. "what is your biggest secret" he said. "do I have to" she said. He nodded. "you know me" she said. They all looked really confused. "Jade isnt my real name and Cat's isnt Cat" she said. Cat gave her a look that said HEY! Jade gave her a look that said If I have to share I'm sharing about you too."yeah it's Jadelyn and Caterina right" said Robbie. "no Cats real name is Charlotte and my real name is Lucy" she said. "OMG! LUC!" screamed Kendra and ran to hug her. "I havnt seen you in forever!" she said. "why all the sudden intrest remember you hated me the second you found out about the rumor" snapped Jade. "But that was back when we were young a foolish" she said. "I'm sorry I kicked you off the cheerleading squad but I bet they have a great one here" Kendra said. Tori, Andre, and Robbie were cracking up. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! I WAS A DIFRENT PERSON BACK THEN! Oh and Kendra I havent cheered in years!" Jade screamed. "well…not really" I said to annoy her. "Beck" she said warningly. "what do you mean" Tori asked. "Beckett James Oliver if you tell them you will be in so much truble" said Jade.

Jade's Pov

Beck please don't tell. Please. "last night Jade did a cheer for me" he said. "BECK!" I screamed. "it's ok babe there our friends" Beck said. "so Lucy" started Brett. I gave him my death glare. "sorry JADE why didn't you tell us" he continued. I looked at him with dispelilf. "I'm sorry what? WHAT! After that 4 months of crap you guys put Cat and I thrrough! YOU KNOW to this day I still blame all of you for… for never mind" I said. "for what" Evan asked. Cat looked at me I nodded. "FOR MAKING LUCY BALIMIC!" shouted Cat. "you're your balimic?" Andre asked. "NO! Lucy is Jade isnt Lucy and Charoltte are dead!" I said. All the other groups left. "Beck get me a coffee" I demanded. He kissed my forehead and left to get it. Kendra and Evan went to the bathroom. "so Luc…Jade" said Brett. "what!" I snapped. He held my hand. "what the hell do you think your doing" I said. "I miss you Luc I mean I know I was rude to you but imlove you" he said. "lair you havnt seen me in years you probely forgot about me. Plus arnt you and kendra dating" I added. "I broke up with her last night" he said. He scooched closer to me. I scooched away. "I. love. Beck." I said. "come on Lucy we know actor's arent your type. I mean who knows if you can even sing" he told me. "really I can sing better then anyone here" I said. "then how come you havnt gotten the lead in anything since Tori came" he said. How did HE know. "because Vega is a munipulitive lying kiss up!" I said. "Well I hope you and Beck had a nice relashonship because Kendra isnt really in the bathroom she is with Beck" he said. "WHAT! The boyfriend stealer is with Beck! MY Beck!" I shouted. He nodded. I started to run to Beck. Brett grabbed my wrist pulled me back and kissed me. I didn't kiss back. "What the hell" I heard. I turned around. Beck.

**I know really short. What did you think? Ok I know like almost all of my stories have some truth or dare in it sorry about that. Please review also if you hate it please keep it to yourselfs. Update soon!**

**-Lucy**


	5. Sergery

**I'm Back! And I have a four day weekend this week so that means…LOTS OF UPDATES! Yay! Spoilers for Andre's Horrible girl but you don't really need to watch it to get it oh and since I started this before the worst coupple just pretend that episode never happened alright on to the story!**

Beck's Pov

I came back with her coffee only to find her kissing her ex. It was like a knife in the heart. I could tell she wasn't enjoying it though that was good. "What the Hell" I said. She turned around "Beck I swear its not what it looks like" she said. "Dude why did you kiss my girlfriend!" I screamed something I hardly ever do. "she was my girlfriend first!" he said. "1. No you dated lucy 2. YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DATE HER YOU JUST WANTED THE TONGUE! 3. I don't care if you dated her first she is the love of my life!" I said. Jade looked shocked. She ran up and hugged me. I kissed her. "YO BRETT!" She yelled "You had NO right to kiss me and even if you did want me back you would want Lucy the hot popular cheerleader! Not me! You idiot" she said. We kissed and he was starring in shock. "why don't you take a picture it will last longer" she snapped and went back to kissing me. Evan and Patrice came in crying. "what is it" I asked. "it's Archie he's he's in the hospital" patrice sobbed. Evan hugged her then kissed her forehead. "oh my god I always thought he was kidding when her said he was dying" Jade said. Evan shook his head. We went to the hospital. Jade and I went in. I don't know Archie but Jade sat on the edge of his bed. "Lucy? Sorry Jade" he said. "it's ok your sick" she said. I've never seen her be this nice to someone besides Cat and I. "Look Archie I know I've never been the nicest to you after all those years of humiliating you and calling you Cripple, but you know if you die I will really miss you" She said. "Thanks Lucy" he said weakly. Jade smiled and not her fake smile her real smile only a few people get to see luckily I'm one of those people. "can I tell you a secret?" she asked. He nodded. "I think Kendra likes you" she said. "I know I always have" he said. "you know she is out there crying" she said. He nodded. "have you met Beck" she said. He shook his head. She gestured for me to come over. I sat down next to her. "hi Archie" I said. "hey" he said. "Luc can I have a guy talk with him" Archie said. Jade nodded gave him a hug me a kiss on the cheek and walked out. "do you love Lucy" he asked. "no I'm not really into cheerleaders" I said. "right sorry do you love Jade?" he asked. "more than anything" I replied. "good she derserves someone like you. She and Kendra use to be best friends but do you think kendra will be my girlfriend if I ask" he said. "I think so" I replied. "thanks can you send her in" I nodded.

Kendra's Pov

I was sobbing. I really liked Archie I think I only dated Brett because we looked good together. I was bawling when Jade came over and Sat down next to me. "hey Ken" she said. "hey Jade" I replied. "look I know i don't really like you but we used to be best friends your like Cat so I cant stand to see you like this because I know somewhere I'm still Lucy" she said. "thanks" I said. "Can you pass me a moist tissue" I asked. "you not not making this easy on me are you. But I wont instently hate you because you sad now refrase that" she said. I looked confused after she explained it to me I nodded. She handed me a kleenex. When Jade's boyfriend came out. "Kendra Archie wants to talk to you" he said. I nodded and went in.

Archie's Pov

GOD I felt like crap! But then I saw Kendra walk in"Hey Arch" she said. I could tell she was crying. "Kendra I don't know if I'm going to live but" I started. "Don't say that you are going to live" she said. "alright but I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner tonight… you know as a…date" I asked hopfuly. "I would love to! you cant leave the hospital though I could pick up some Sushi and bring it over here" she sugested. "Sure" I told her. Then my doctor came in. "Hello Archie, oh hello uh" he started. "Kendra" she corrected. "Kendra well Archie has to be alone right now for the sergrey but you can come back in a half hour" he said. She nodded and left. "Alright time for sergery" he said as he was getting on his gloves.

Jade's Pov

I was acting like Lucy! Being all girly and not mean at all times. Cat was right all those feelings did come back (exsept for the likeing Brett part I still love Beck). Kendra came out. "Luc- Jade Archie and I have a date tonight I'm supposed to pick up dinner can you take me to the best Sushi resterant" she asked. I hesatated. "sure just let me go to the bathroom first" I said. I walked to the bathroom went into a stall and locked the door. I kneeled in front of the toilet. Before I knew what I was doing my finger was shoved in the back of my throught and I was pukeing. 

Beck's Pov

I was waiting out side of the girls room waiting for Jade when I heard barfing noises. OH NO! I ran in I tried to open her stall but it was locked. So I crawed under it. "Jade" I said. I kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back. "shh it's alright" I said. "your not mad" she asked. "no disapointed yes but mad? No" I said. I helped her up I gave her some water to rinse her mouth. I flushed the toilet and we went back out. "babe will you drive Kendra and I to Rozu" she asked. "yeah but you might see Mrs. Lee" I said. "yeah but Kendra said the best Sushi resterant in LA" she replied. Then Cat came "hi can I come too?" she asked. "sure" I all got in the car. I was driving Jade was next to me. Cat and Kendra were in the Back. Kendra was crying Cat was conferting her Jade was too well as much as she could from the front seat. "OH CHARLOTTE!" she cryed. Jade gave her a Jade Glare. "oh right Cat what if Archie does die!" she said. "well we all knew he was gonna die but think of something happy like…RED VELVOT CUPCAKES! Oh that reminds me Jadey?" she asked. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! And what" she snapped. "can we pick up red velvot cupcakes too?" Cat asked. "NO!" said Jade. "But no first date is complete with out red velvot cupcakes!" she eclaimed. "1. Beck and I didn't on our first date and 2. Technacly this isnt their first date the bloodmaster was" Jade pointed out. "that was a one way date silly" cat said like it was obvius. "what is a one way date?" I asked. "when one person thinks there on a date with someone but then other person dosnt" she said. "we're here" I said. We walked in.

Jade's Pov

I walked in face to face with Mrs. Lee. "well isnt it the girl who tried to murder my daughter" she said. "well isnt it the lady who tried to ruin my play" I said back. "What do you want" she said. "un hi I'm here to pick up an order for Walker, Archie Walker" Kendra said. "oh yes here you go" she said. We payed for the money and walked out. "you tried to murder her daughter" Kendra asked. "No" Beck said. "we just left her hanging from a harness over night" I said. When we got to the hospital the doctor came up to us. "you friends with Archie walker?" he asked. We nodded. "He he.."

**Ooh clif hanger! What happened to Archie? Please review. I will update either tomorrow or on Tuesday because I have no school! Yeah! Till then**

**-Lucy**


	6. The End

**I know I said I would update on tuseday but I have a illness called… WRITERS BLOCK! But I finally came up with something during English class today (I know I pay so much attention in school). **

Kendra's Pov

Come on doc spit it out! Is Archie ok! "he he's fine" I let out a big sigh. "And not only is he alive another day but we were able the estamate when he will die!" the doctor said. WHAT! "Wait he is defanetly going to die!"I screamed. "young lady how much do you accually know about muscular dystrophy **(Is that how you spell it?)**" he replied. "not much I guess" I said. "well no one who has it lives to be an adult" he said. Tears came up in my eyes. "don't worry we think he has a good 1 or 2 years left witch is very good" the doctor said. Then he walked away. Cat hugged me. "It's alright Ken at least you can have your date" she said. I nodded and walked in. "Hey Arch" I said. "Hey Kendra" he replied.

Jade's Pov

"Jade we need to talk" Beck said. "Look we already talked about it" I snapped. "I need to talk to you some more. It scares me! You know how your always afrad of losing me to someone" he said. I nodded. "I feel like I'm going to loose you!" he said. "Look I'm really sorry I make you feel that way but I don't know if I can stop" I confessed. "it's ok I am going to help you through this" he said. Then he kissed me. "Go get me coffee" I demanded.

15 mineuts later

I was wating for Beck I looked at my scissors. I saw Beck he was holding my coffee hugging Patrice! I walked over there. I cleared my throught. "hey babe" he said handing me my coffee. "don't hey babe me!" I snapped. "what was that about" I continued. "Patrice was crying because of Archie and I was conferting her" Beck explained. "Well why cant her boyfriend comfert her!" I screamed. "Because Evan dumped me!" cried Patrice. "really" I asked in disbelif. "yeah his mom fell in love with a guy who lives in florida so he is MOVING" she cried. "Jade we seresly have to work on your jelousy issues" Beck said. What! "you know all of this jelousy, it's all HER falt" I pointed to Kendra as she was coming out of Archie's room. I ran to the bathroom. I threw up.

Beck's Pov

"look Patrice I'm really sorry but I have to find Jade" I said and ran after her. Some how I knew where she was. I walked into the bathroom. "Jade" I said as I rubbed her back. "GO AWAY" she said. I shook my head. "No I will not you need me right now" I said. I held her hair back as some more barf came out. She wipped her mouth. "Can we get out of here and talk" I asked. She nodded. She rinced her mouth. We sat down on a bench next to the bathroom. "Jade I'm sorry I guess I never relized you were so scared of losing me is because of what happened with Kendra and Brett" I told her. "it's fine it's not like you knew or anything" she said. I looked at her I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. She was always worryed about her reputaion. "Jade you can cry" I said. She stopped trying and the tears spilled out. "Beck! I was always scared my past would come back to haunt me! AND now everyone knows I used to be Lucy… so, so people will want her instead of me! They also know I'm balmic so Everyone will be watching what I eat and coming to the bathroom with me to make sure I' m not going to throw up!" she cried. I hugged her tightly. "Oh babe all your old friends will be gone in a few days so all that will be cleared up. Anyone who wants Lucy instead of Jade is a dick! And people will only do that because they care about you! just like I do" I kissed her. "Thanks YOU WILL NEVER MENTION THIS TO ANYONE EVER!" She yelled. I nodded. We kissed again. When we parted I said "don't worry I will help you through this one step at a time".

**It's over! So sad! I really liked writing this story. I thought of another 13/victorious crossover so that should be up in a little bit but Tech week for my school musical is this week so I will be pretty busy. Please review!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
